Blood Tears
by roseandlissa
Summary: Bella left Jacob. Now it was Jacob's turn to move on. What if Jacob imprinted on a new girl? What if Jacob fell in love? Jacob can't take this anymore. He has to go. But when he meets Nat a whole new world has opened up to him. Is Nat the new Bella?
1. Sorrow heart

Jacob pov

Sitting in Emily's kitchen reminded me of sitting at La Push beach with Bella somehow. On the table Emily had placed muffins, bacon and eggs. I wasn't hungry. I turned to Emily.

"Thanks but I got to go."

Even though I wasn't in wolf form Sam knew what I was feeling. He turned to Emily and whispered 'I'll be back!"

He followed me to the door.

"Jacob, you can't keep doing this to yourself, she left you and went off with Cullen. Don't think you run off again and maybe hide yourself in Canada or Alaska."

I knew he was right. Sam was always right. My mind now had questions popping up everywhere. I had to leave though it was the only way. I phased in front of Sam and fled into the trees. He called out from behind me.

"Emily has a friend a friend that might be able to help you. She could possibly be the one. Don't give up. Please give this girl a chance. You might like her."

Sam phased. And the telepathic bond I said okay but only when I returned. Maybe I should give myself another chance. Bella had left me and now it was time to leave her.


	2. Broken Promise

I ran to the Cullen's. Bella spends a lot of time there. She always has. I approached the door and let myself in. Alice was already at the door.

"No dogs allowed!!"

"Is Bella here?"

"Sure, why not!"

"Bella, a mutt is here to see you."

Bella came springing down the stairs. She ran into my arms. I slowly pushed her away.

"We need to talk," I said to her dismay.

At La Push beach

Bella sat down on a log. I however stood up edged against the rocks.

"Bella, I know you've moved on, and so have I."

Her face went from rosy to white.

"I'm going start dating, I'm going to meet someone and hopefully have a family just like what Sam and Emily want."

She started to speak, "Jacob I know I have hurt you but please don't leave me!"

'You're happy with the bloodsucker and that is why I'm going to give this Natalie a chance!"

I walked off. Ignoring what else she had to add. Edward appeared from the trees.

"You're not allowed here!" I screamed outrageously.

He frowned and I felt him search my brain for something. I didn't care but instead I phased and kicked his little butt. I sprinted off before he could react. I got home and rung up Sam.

"So when do I get to meet her?"


	3. New love

I know it came later but this chapter is one to remember. P.S: I don't own Jacob but I did create Nat.

It was probably a way to get back at Bella. I probably had feelings still. But I told Sam I might give this girl a go, she did sound nice. A girl with brown hair entered the room, which at this time was a stupid restaurant. She sat at my table and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. She had brown eyes and freckles filled her cheeks and went over her nose. She was pretty cute.

"Hi you must be Natalie," I said in my usual husky tone.

"You can call me Nat if you like, Jacob!"

"Sure why not?"

I sat down as the waiter walked past with menus. He dumped them on our table and scurried off. She frowned at the waiter. Now she was looking at her menu.

"So Jacob have you done anything of interest lately or have you done anything that annoy someone?"

"Well I guess that well my daily fun would be to mend cars and make new ones."

"You make cars?"

"Yeah!"

"My father is a mechanic and taught me all there is to know."

"Great!" I like this girl already.

"So," she added, "I know this is awkward but have you been on a date before?"

The answer was swimming in the thoughts of my head.

"No but I fell in love with this girl!" I added.

"Oh", she said.

"It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does! I'm very sorry for bringing that up."

The waiter came back to serve us. This time he had a frown on his face.

"What would like?" he moaned.

"You know what I would like, I would like some good service a good meal and a good time with my girlfriend over here!" I pointed at Nat.

I stood up told Nat to get her stuff together and that we should head to Emily's or she could come have dinner at my place.

We ended up going to my place. We talked all night and then I drove her home.

"Thanks Jake I had a nice time."

I came out of the car to walk her to the door. I gave her a goodnight kiss and left. I was going to see her tomorrow.


End file.
